


Alternate Strategies

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a unique solution to a Christmas dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Strategies

Jethro found Tony in the spare room sitting on the guest bed, surrounded by the handmade toys Jethro himself had spent months making. Beside him were two overflowing bags of children’s winter clothing.

He separates a train into two sections of two cars each and places them inside a pair of warm socks and secures them with a length of ribbon.

Next he tucks a sailboat into a sweater and carefully folds it before wrapping this in ribbon as well.

After several similar acts Jethro finally speaks up, “What are you doing?”

Tony blushes, “The kids at the shelter need warm clothes just as much as they need toys. I figure this way they don’t get less gifts.”

“This way being using warm clothes instead of wrapping paper?”

“Just for the kids at the shelter. I know I can’t wrap the stuff for toys for tots.”

Now that he thinks about it every toy he’d seen Tony ‘wrap’ was made especially for one of the long term residents of the shelter they volunteered at.

He gathers the finished offerings into a box and clears a space opposite Tony to begin helping.

It takes two hours and when they’re finished they collapse side by side on the guest bed letting muscles that are protesting the lack of motion unwind. “What made you think of it?”

“Sister Agnes’ strict two gifts per child policy.”

“Sister Claire would have passed the clothes out later.”

“But she’d do it all efficient and logical, not let Jillian have the yellow sweater because it’s her favorite color. Or give little Hank the spider-man socks so he’ll keep track of them.”

“You’re adorable.”

Tony grins for a moment before murmuring, “Shut up Jethro.”


End file.
